youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
LeafyIsHere
Calvin Vail, known by his YouTube persona LeafyIsHere, sometimes shortened to Leafy, is an American YouTuber living in Utah who makes commentary/reaction videos. Although the focus of his videos is the commentary, there is gameplay footage in the background of various different video games, most commonly Counter-Strike: Global Offensive and A Story About My Uncle. About Leafy’s fanbase, who often calls themselves “Reptilians” or “The Reptilian Brotherhood,” are known to often spam videos and channels with comments such as “hiss,” mostly on videos that LeafyIsHere talks about. Multiple YouTubers, and even the infamous hacker group “Lizard Squad” (known for hacking PlayStation Network and Xbox Live on multiple occasions), once tweeted “hiss” to LeafyIsHere multiple times, which caused “hiss” to become a meme and inside joke on LeafyIsHere’s channel. LeafyIsHere’s best friend is Swedish August Fallman. History In January, 2016, LeafyIsHere video uploaded a video called "THE SADDEST MAN ON YOUTUBE", where he talked about the YouTuber known as MrBlackDarkness666, a depressed goth male who always got harassed by other people, including smaller children, where the man would tell the children to kill themselves. MrBlackDarkness666 saw it as harassment and uploaded a video titled “LEAFYISHERE GO FUCK YOURSELF,” in which he stated that MrBlackDarkness666‘s girlfriend broke up with him because she thought that LeafyIsHere’s video had a point and that MrBlackDarkness666 acted immature. MrBlackDarkness666 ended the video with him showing a picture of LeafyIsHere in real life, setting fire to it with his cigarette, and ripping it apart, claiming that he can make LeafyIsHere “go away.” LeafyIsHere later responded with another video named “THE SADDEST MAN ON THE INTERNET,” in which he claimed that his video was not intended for harassment purposes and that he was sorry for MrBlackDarkness666, but that it is not Leafy‘s fault that MrBlackDarkness666’s girlfriend broke up with him. They both later appeared in a DramaAlert episode, in which they both apologized to each other and MrBlackDarkness666 undid his “curse” which he put on LeafyIsHere. On March 20th, 2016, LeafyIsHere uploaded a video titled “THE MOST HEROIC FEDORA MAN ON YOUTUBE,” in which he made fun of a YouTuber with autism, TommyNC2010. A day later, TommyNC2010 uploaded a video titled “I am getting Death Threats LeafyIsHere , why?,“ in which TommyNC2010, upset, recorded himself crying and explaining how he was getting a lot of hate from LeafyIsHere’s fans, which caused multiple people, including h3h3Productions, to make videos about the situation. LeafyIsHere soon took down the video and uploaded an apology video appropriately titled “Apology. However, after h3h3Productions’ rant about LeafyIsHere received over a million views, LeafyIsHere made a response video, saying that Ethan Klein from h3h3Productions tried to side with LeafyIsHere, where he shows several text messages from h3h3Productions insulting the YouTuber Pyrocynical. Pyrocynical eventually made two videos addressing the situation, the latter of which titled “Let's Call it Quits #uniteyoutube.” The first of which Pyrocynical removed. Keemstar attempted to invite both parties to DramaAlert later on to discuss the matter but failed. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers